This application relates to a mixer utilized to mix plural air flow sources and supply the air to various uses on an aircraft.
Aircraft require conditioned air flow for any number of purposes. As one example, air must be supplied into a passenger cabin.
Complex machines, known as air cycle machines, take in ambient air and condition that air such that it may be utilized in a passenger cabin. In addition, it is known to recirculate air from the cabin. The air flow from the air cycle machine is mixed with the recycled air in a so-called mixer.
Known mixers are mounted within a complex air supply pack that includes the air supply machine, ducts, and various conduits for moving air.
The known mixer is secured to a frame of the aircraft through a device called a belly band. The belly band supports a bottom of the mixer, and is attached to the mixer housing on a side of the mixer housing that also receives an isolator. The isolator provides a vibration damper to a connection to the frame of the aircraft.
In addition, posts are formed on an outer periphery of the mixer housing, and are utilized to attach conduits, valves, and other components.
In general, the attachments in the prior art may not always have been sufficiently robust.